


The Slushie Cup x The Starbucks Cup

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: -Mama Tin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and it turned into a whole other story, anyway, enjoooooy, i felt like i really advanced as a writer and wanted to rewrite it, uhhhhh, yeah so this started as a rewrite of one of my kinda old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (This started as a rewrite of my first BMC fic and turned into--well, read to find out)Michael Mell stands in front of the door, blocking Jeremy Heere’s only way out of the bathroom.“Or you’ll what?” Michael questioned.“Get out of my way, Loser. ” Jeremy snapped, nastily. Michael’s heart dropped. Why? Why the hell did the word “loser” hurt him so fucking much? He was used to it, extremely used to it actually. He actually treated it as a loving nickname so, why did it hurt coming out of his best friend’s mouth?





	The Slushie Cup x The Starbucks Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Michael In The Bathroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910805) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> *From the background* Can I get a HOI-YAAAAAA  
> *close and sensual in your ear after making moist mouth noises* HOOOI-YAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> (besides that, read the original if you want, I warn you though, it's pre-ette-ty bad)

Michael Mell stands in front of the door, blocking Jeremy Heere’s only way out of the bathroom.

  
“Or you’ll what?” Michael questioned.  
  
“Get out of my way, Loser. ” Jeremy snapped, nastily. Michael’s heart dropped. Why? Why the hell did the word “loser” hurt him so fucking much? He was used to it, extremely used to it actually. He actually treated it as a loving nickname so, why did it hurt coming out of his best friend’s mouth? Michael’s mind flashed back to all the times Jeremy had called him loser. All of them had been joyful. Sometimes it was when Jeremy had won a game. Jeremy practically screeched loser when Michael had  ~~let him win~~ lost to him at Rainbow Road and Michael had screeched along with him. So now, why was it hurting like a dagger to the hurt? Numbly and in a state of weak shock, Michael limply scuffled to the side. Jeremy scoffed as he walked out of the room and slammed the door so hard that the room shook a bit. Michael stood there as the wind from the door’s impact curved around and into him. 

“What?” Michael whimpered looking up to where Jeremy stood before. It took him a good couple of minutes before he realized what had just happened. He sat at the edge of the bathtub to treat his newly found headache. Too many thing swarming his head, too many things cramping his head all at once. A girl opened the door and slammed it with the same, if not harder, force that Jeremy had. That door frame was not going to last long at all. She let out several choked sobs before looking up and noticing Michael. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just-” The girl apologized moving towards the door. 

“No! It’s--uh--fine,” Michael wiped away a tear he wasn’t aware was streaming down his face. 

“I guess we can both have a pity party.” He tried to let out a laugh...wrong idea. It made him sound five times worse than his current state. 

“Why not?” She laughed in the same way. She shook her blonde head and sat next to Michael. Mascara ran down her face, messing up the cat whiskers on her face. Well, at least her black nose was okay so, that was a plus. She clutched her cat ears along with a bottle of alcohol in her other hand. 

“I’m Brooke Lohst, sorry, Chloe says that first impressions are everything and here I am.” Brooke apologized, weak smile barely hanging onto her face. Michael restrained himself to answer with “I know and I know” and instead said,

“I’m Michael Mell. You call your mom by the first name” He joked. Brooke let out a real laugh for the first time in the pair’s interaction. She didn’t have to go through the “Chloe isn’t my mom, she’s one of my friends.” that she used to use when she younger. Mostly because everyone knew Chloe but, nobody could give less about Brooke. 

“So, Michael-from-the-bathroom! What are you doing here.” Brooke asked, throwing her black headband backwards into the bathtub.

“Listen, for you not to call me overdramatic, I’m gonna have to tell you a long story.” Michael sighed. Brooke didn’t answer but with a thrust of the bottle in her hand. The boy sighed as he took the bottle, opened and took a swig. He grimaced for a second and then cleared his throat. 

“Okay! Get cozy, we’ll be here a while.” Michael began. He continued his story drinking from the bottle and sharing with Brooke until he was done which was...a while. As they drank and screamed at innocent people trying to use the bathroom, a bond formed between the two. So at the end, Michael’s face was a bit more wet and the bottle was a lot more empty. 

“So that’s the story on how my friend became a major, yet still cute, asshole.” Michael finished, a slight slur present in his voice. Brooke on the other hand, a light weight, giggled. 

“Your turn Kitty,” Michael laughed.    
“If you get to call me Kitty, I get to call you MarshMELLow.” The girl laughs, slur very present in her voice. 

“Okay, fine. Tell me!” Michael prodded, poking at her side. 

“Okay! So, I found my best friend--or ex-friend or ex-crush--I don’t give a FUCK anymore. I found Chloe Valentine in bed with my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or asshole, your choice Marshie.” Brooke explained, laying her head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I’m pretty sure my ex is your ex too, Jerry--Jeremy Present?” She giggled. 

“Holy shit! That’s so fucking hilarious!” Michael laughed,

“You don’t understand Kitty! He couldn’t get his crush girl to know he existed last year and now he’s in a love triangle! Should I be disgusted or proud?” Michael shrieked. Brooke got silent after while after the question was presented. 

“Dis-proud-sted.” She stated firmly. They both laughed it out, all bad feelings slipping away.

“We should leave, I’m so fucking grounded if I stay past one am.” Michael mutters, 

“It’s probably like, twelve though?” Brooke furrowed her eyebrows lifting her head to look at Michael.

“Well, do you wanna stay here? Plus, the Mcdonald's six blocks away closes at one.” Michael explained. 

“Both valid points, let’s go.” Brooke takes the almost empty bottle in her hands and places it on the ground, stretches and walks towards the door. Michael gets up and stretches but, stops Brooke walking towards the door. 

“If I see Jeremy sucking face out there, I will screech.” He explains. 

“If I hear about Chloe sucking a guy off, _ I  _ will screech.” Brooke agrees. They both look at the small yet, large enough to fit a person, sized window the top of the bathroom. 

“Fuck yeah.” The pair say at the same time. 

Somehow, even a mystery to the author, the both of them climb out the window and are outside of the house unharmed, even when the pair are intoxicated. They get their Mcdonald’s and walk their way home. Michael reaches his home and says, 

“I’m Heeeeeeeeereeeeeeee.” He sings, motioning towards his house. Brooke gasps,

“Nooooooooo! My house is right there!” She points to a house that is next to the house directly across the street. A yellow Fiat 500 Pop is parked in it’s drive way. 

“That your car?” Michael asks. Brooke shakes her head and smiles.

“We should have a sleepover! Yes! Very much!” She shouts excitedly, nodding her head and jumping up and down. Michael smiles and unlocks the door the house. Of course, his mom is perched at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee and staring at the clock.

“Michael! We were worried!” She says, getting up and walks up to the door. She embraces her son, balancing her coffee mug at the same time. 

“Mom it’s only-”

“12:59.” Brooke finishes for him.

“How long did we spend in that Mcdonald’s?”

“Well, we did manage to walk a 45 minute car ride pretty fast.” She reasons.

“Who’s this?” Michael’s mom asks, hugging her son and stepping back to look at Brooke. 

“Oh yeah. This is Brooke from across the street, I guess.” Michael explains.    
“Really? How come I’ve never seen you?” 

“My parents are gone at work most of the time so, I have to hold down the fort until they get home. My mom was home tonight so, here I am!” Brooke explains, brushing some of her short hair out of her eyes. 

“Oh, mom! Can she stay, pleeeease.” Michael begs like he’s 5 years old again. Brooke nods her head so furiously, she looks like a bobble-head doll. 

“Well, is it okay with your parents?” Mrs.Mell asks Brooke. Brooke bites her tongue, almost answering “They don’t notice I’m  _ home  _ half of the time.”

“Yeah, I told them I would stay at a friend’s house close to here. I can just text them and tell them.” She answers as she feels herself sober up more and more. 

“Ok then, welcome to my humble abode! Don’t stay up all night, okay?” Mrs. Mell says before making her way upstairs. 

“How the fuck were you able to hide your drunkenness so well?” Michael asks, stepping into his house. 

“Let’s just I have…” Brooke paused for dramatics, 

“Experience.”. The CSI:Miami theme music started blasting from out Michael’s pocket. They both burst out laughing at the impeccable timing of the whole situation. Michael fished his phone out of his pocket, glances at the caller I.D, and swipes right. 

“Who was it?” 

“Nobody. Come on, let’s get into my basement.”

“Creepy guy that’s been on Hansen vs Predator twice or sexual innuendo?” Brooke asks laughing. 

“Hansen vs. Predator,” Michael laughs back. 

“Grab your backpacks! Let's go! Jump in! Vámonos! You can lead the way! Hey He-” Brooke stops herself when she realizes Michael is staring at her. 

“I have gained so much respect for you in the last 1 hour and a half.” He mutters. They both share a small laugh as they make their way  ~~ downtown ~~ downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this ish! Tell me in the comments down below, do you like this? Cause I don't know if I want to continue it or not.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: MusicalsFuckMeUp  
> Cringe at what I try to call comedy on my twitter: PanBerry_Bitch


End file.
